


she's so sweet make me wanna

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, princess jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: filth





	

“Roy!” Jay squeals when she seems him downstairs, tits bouncing under her crop top as she bounds down the stairs then jumps on him, wrapping her strong thighs around his waist and nearly knocking him over. 

 

“Hey darlin,” Roy grins when he finds his balance, trying to find a place to put his hands that won’t get him flayed alive in this joint. “Miss me?”

 

“You wish,” Jay says, blowing a bubble with her gum so big it pops when it hits Roy’s nose. “Show me your new ink. I _know_ you got some.”

 

“You do, huh?” Roy smirks and Jay just winks at him and pops her gum, then hops down and grabs his arm. 

 

“C’mon,” she says. “I wanna see all of them.”

 

: : :

 

Jay drags him to her room and shuts the door. Roy isn’t sure if Bruce or Dick is home or the tiny, wirey kid who looks like he’d look _real pretty_ with a dick in his mouth, but when Jay tugs his shirt off over his head Roy decides he doesn’t much care. Her soft little fingers start walking over his skin, then she grabs him and turns him around, surveys the back just like she did the front. 

 

“I don’t see any new ones,” She hums, then goes for the button on his jeans, pulling down the zipper and dragging his jeans down his legs, kneeling in front of him and running her soft, smooth hands up and down his thighs. 

 

“Ooh, there we go,” she says, fingers tickling Roy’s hips where he got his latest ink, and when Jay leans in and licks it Roy whines and grabs her by her ponytail. 

 

“Your brother would kill me,” he says, looking down into those baby blues and that sweet, glossy mouth that he just wants to mess _up._

 

“Which one?” Jay smirks, then pushes him hard, hard enough that Roy stumbles and lands on the edge of her bed. He watches, pants around his ankles as Jay unbuttons her shorts and slides them off her legs, licks his lips when he realizes she isn’t wearing anything underneath. Roy kicks his jeans the rest of the way off when Jay stalks toward him, standing between his legs and raising his hands up to cup her tits. 

 

“You want to eat me out,” she says like she’s never been more sure of anything in her life and when she pushes Roy onto his back he just goes with it, brackets her hips with his hands as she straddles his chest, then wraps her thighs around his face. Roy squeezes her ass as he breathes in the scent of her, rakes his nails down the backs of her thighs, then _pulls_ her to him, _eating_ at her pussy until she throws her head back and gasps. 

 

“God,” Jay says. “Knew -- I knew you’d be so good at this. Every time you come over all I can do is -- _ah_ \-- think about your face between my legs. Maybe eating me out under the dinner table. _Fuck --_ ”

 

When Roy pushes his tongue inside her tight little hole Jay grabs onto his hair and starts riding his face like that’s all she was waiting for. 

 

“More,” she cries out as she rocks again him and Roy’s drowning in her juice, suffocating from her squeezing his face so tight with her thighs, and he doesn’t fucking care one bit. “God, fuck. I never come like this, I -- like that oh god, just like -- _Roy_ \--”

 

Her thighs crush his face when she comes and she nearly rips the hair straight out of his head, but she tastes _amazing_ , pouring juices all over his mouth and down his chin as she comes and comes, shaking and swearing and shuddering above him. 

 

“Fuck,” she giggles when she rolls over, slapping Roy on the back of his head when he rolls over and sucks on her nipples. “Tim was right.”

 

Roy sits up and cocks an eyebrow at her. “Tim was right about what?”

 

“That you’ve got a face for fucking,” Jay says, rolling over to get between Roy’s knees and suck him down.


End file.
